


late night creeps

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Breaking and Entering, Bruises, Choking, Creampie, Crying Kink, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: your everyday walk home from work takes a dark turn one night.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	late night creeps

You are fucking freezing.

You pull your scarf tighter around your neck before wrapping your arms around yourself to preserve the warmth. You had just left the warmth of your retail job, the sun barely peeking out from behind the buildings in front of you. You hate winter so much.

You bury as much as your face in your scarf before setting off on your brisk walk home, your boot heels clacking along the pavement. You were so focused on calculating how fast you'll reach your apartment if you sped walked the entire way, you didn't seem to notice the predator glaring down at you from his position on the rooftops above. You try to hum a soft tune as a distraction from the biting winds, watching the sky shift from its myriad of colors to its usual indigo color, picking up the pace once the sun was gone. You were always taught to be on your toes at all times once it was dark out, not knowing of the various dangers that lurked behind its surface.

It wasn't very long before you were scampering up your residence, shuffling through your jacket pocket for your keys. You mumble incoherently as you pull the jingling objects out and scan through them, pushing in the house key once you find it. You had one foot in the door before a large hand spreads across your back and pushes you forward, the door closing and locking behind them.

You groan as your knees crash into the wooden planks, the grip on your keys and bag slipping and sending them crashing further from your person. You quickly scramble away from your assailant, your panic rising when you realize he's blocking the entrance. You find slight refuge behind your dining table, wincing as your elbow slams against the leg of the table, turning to get a good look at who was holding you captive.

He was tall, at least two heads taller than you with electric blue spiky hair and piercing blue eyes to match. Green markings, almost like eyeliner, lined the bottom of his eyelids and a strange jawbone rested on the right side of his face. He wore no shirt, but had a clean gaping hole in the middle of his abdomen, chills running down your spine from the sight. He wore a simple white hakama, a matching loose white jacket with upturned sleeves, and a simple black sash that held a katana.

You can practically feel his evil intent beginning to overwhelm you, causing you to feel a little nauseous. How were you going to get out of this situation? Gripping on a chair and taking in a deep shaky breath, you decide to at least try and reason with the being. No harm, no fool, right?

"Look... I don't have much money and I..I'm just a college student." Your eyes lock on his own, inching closer to the kitchen entrance in hopes of getting to a weapon before he could pull his out. "I really... can't offer much, so please..."

All of a sudden, the man begins to slowly make his way towards you, looking entirely out of place in your small one-bedroom apartment. You round the corner and stumble into the kitchen, automatically reaching for the knife holder sitting on the counter and pulling out the largest one you owned. You press your back against the wall beside the counters, holding your weapon out in front of you just as he passes through the door you entered not too long ago.

"I usually don't do this," the baritone in his voice frightens you more than his presence. "But, I never get to come to the human world and your reiatsu was smelling so good that I honestly couldn't help myself." The confirmed non-human being looks down at his little meal before stretching his lips into a toothy grin. "I think I'll treat myself to a taste."

Every nerve in your body was screaming for you to get out of the building, feeling the knife tremble in your hands. You steel yourself before making a dash for the other entrance, praying that he was too slow to catch up to you. You make it to the door before something slams against the back of your head and you're crashing to the floor, feeling the knife slip from your hands and your head throbbing along with the rest of your body.

A hand grabs your ankle and begins dragging you back into the kitchen, your spinning vision catching sight of a dented pan laying not too far from where you landed. So that's what hit you. Your hand weakly grips the doorframe, trying to pull away while kicking at his hand. "Stay back... Please stop this..!" Your pleas turn into screams but to no avail as he wretches you from your hold and grabs you by your neck, restricting your movements and speech but not your air supply. You try to claw at his hands and kick at his chest, spit beginning to flow from the side of your mouth.

Hearty laughter fills your otherwise empty room, shaking your frail body in his grip. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? I like that!" He brings you down to eye level while relaxing his grip slightly, allowing you to take in sweet air before patting your cheek with his other hand almost playfully. His next words make your blood run cold. "It'll be more fun to break you then." He turns the two of you to the island in the middle, rearranging his grip and driving your face into the cool marble, laughing once more at the groan that slips from your lips.

He hums in pleasure from the feel of your ass pressing against the thin material of his hakama, legs dangling uselessly beneath him. Using his other hand to grab an ass cheek and his knees to roughly spread you open, he lets out a growl as he sinks in between and grinds his hips into you slowly. "I can smell it, you know. You're such a dirty little thing, finding pleasure in this."

Your hands begin to struggle once again, trying to pull yourself away while pushing weakly at his chest, slipping a few times when your hand seems to pass right through him. You beg and cry for mercy, trying to imagine yourself anywhere but in this situation. You were in so much pain, feeling bruises line up your legs and the annoying throbbing of your head only intensifying with your crying and stress. "Please don't! I'm begging you please..!" Your pleas went unheard at the sound of fabric ripping echoing through the empty and dark kitchen, a sudden breeze brushing against your now exposed nether regions.

"Grimmjow." He speaks only one word before undoing his hakama and letting his member spring out from its restraints, pressing the leaking head against your cunt. He moves his hand from your neck to pull your arms up and cross them behind your back, keeping his grip on your conjoined wrists while his other hand takes refuge on your butt again. "The name you will be screaming all night." He licks his lips in anticipation, slowly pushing his hips forward to sink into your warmth.

Holy shit, he was huge. You bite down on your lower lip and press your forehead against the cool marble, taking in deep breaths to calm the heat rushing to your face from how full you felt below. Your walls flutter wildly around his cock, the stretch hurting for your much smaller body. Tears flood your eyes and you watch as they pool beneath you, turning your head to face the wall. It had been quite some time since you've last done anything with anyone and you even knew you were going to be a tight fit, but not to this amount of pain.

The Espada leans over and bites down on your shoulder, purring at the strangled cry you release. He groans lightly against your skin, finally bottoming out and taking a brief moment to relish in your tight grip. You weren't exactly as excited as he was, given the slight dryness surrounding his girth. Nothing he couldn't fix, however. Slightly pulling his hips back and slamming back inside, he releases his hold from your shoulder and straightens back to a stand, his signature grin beginning to spread on his face.

He knocked the wind completely out of your lungs with that single thrust, your eyes widening and your legs struggling between him and the island you were trapped on. He was uncomfortably big, probably the biggest that had ever been inside you. The stretch was starting to become too much for you, the pain and discomfort causing you to lash out again. "Take it out! It hurts! Stop it!"

He groans as he begins to pick up his slow pace, watching the way your cheeks bounced against him with every thrust and your pussy swallowed him whole, tightening his grip on your wrists. "That's not very nice. The way you wrap around me makes me think you don't want me to go anywhere." He lets his head fall back, one hand squeezing and pulling at your ass cheek while letting his hips do the talking instead.

You close your eyes and bite harder on your lip, breaking the skin and tasting the metallic liquid on your tongue. It wasn't long before pain turned to pleasure, feeling your slick coating the back of your thighs and dripping onto the tile below. You didn't want this at all, bile rising up your throat at the thought of your body enjoying this abuse. But, the way he slammed into you had you quivering in want and your pussy clenching around him tightly, hands balling in his grip.

"G-Grimmjow, stop," A whimper of his name floats in the air, your consciousness finally beginning to slip. You were ready for the darkness that awaits you, hoping to wake up to him far far away.

He suddenly grows still, staring down at you with a pang of newfound hunger. You had uttered his name in the saddest way possible, your body littered with handprints and bruises and the scent of blood riling up his bloodlust. He knows he's going to have to kill you after he was finished, but he might just change his mind if you keep him entertained enough. You, on the other hand, had opened your eyes to see why he had stopped only to be frozen with fear from the darkness swirling in his bright eyes. "I'm going to make you say it again and again until you can't forget it."

He damn near manhandles you into his arms, keeping you impaled on his length while tearing your coat and shirt open, whistling lowly at the sight of your free breasts. "Let's finish this up, shall we?" He slaps his hand over your mouth before exiting the kitchen, following the strongest trail of your scent into the bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot and ducking inside, slamming the door with the same foot. He removes the hand on your mouth, letting it slide down your fully naked body before resting at your clit, brushing against the throbbing bud. He hisses from the sudden squeeze around him, latching his teeth onto your collarbone and pumping into you a few times. "You keep doing that and you might just make it out alive."

He pulls you off of him before tossing you onto the bed, grabbing the back of your thighs and pushing your legs to meet with your chest. He leans down and spits on your leaking cunt, watching his saliva mix with your essence before straightening and grinding his dick against your puffy outer lips. You turn away from the male with tears flooding your vision once more, sobs racking your body in his hands. Grimmjow licks his lips as he slips back inside, fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs and mouth latching onto your bruised and sore chest.

Removing one of his hands and grabbing your jaw, he forces you to stare into his eyes, a finger mockingly wiping away your tears. "You look so delicious when you cry."

You feel your body jolt forward from every thrust he slams into you, hands burying in the sheets below you. You wanted him to finish so bad so he could leave you alone to rest, but his energy was one to underestimate apparently. Everything and everywhere hurts so much, your sobs turning to sniffles and incoherent mumbling. You squeeze your eyes shut to free you from his suffocating gaze, not even trying to hold back the moans that freely echoed in the air as he pounds into you harder, faster. This was too much for your smaller form to handle, already feeling the painful tinge on your ass and legs from the constant abuse from his hands and hips.

Grimmjow stills his hips for a brief moment before redirecting your attention back on his face, moving his hand up to grab at your cheeks instead and pressing your head further into the mattress. He groans from the fear and disgust swirling in your eyes, his cock twitching from excitement inside of you. He had made his mind up. "You now belong to me." He grins like a madman as he resumes his brutal thrusts, hoping to reach his end soon. "This body, this pussy, it all belongs to me, human." He returns to nibbling and sucking on your neck and chest, teeth marks and red swollen welts covering your upper half.

You do nothing but cry against the grip on your mouth, feeling your body beginning to grow limp in his grip. Your vision begins to blur, the exhaustion plus the lack of oxygen causing your eyes to flutter shut. You were almost there, well that is before Grimmjow turns his hips into a jackhammer and fully awakens you, the room filling with muffled screams and cries under the Arrancar's body. You can hear him groan against your frame, his hips growing sloppy while the tip repeatedly kisses the entrance of your womb, your slick now spreading across your formerly clean sheets.

The Espada releases something between a growl and a moan, latching onto your tit and sucking on the underside as he pumps into you twice before coating your inner walls white with his hot cum, feeling his calves and thighs tense under his pants. He's never come that hard before. He sucks at the swelling bite before pulling away with an audible pop. He removes his hand, watching your lips gasp desperately for air before letting his eyes trail down all the marks he left behind, lazily giving you a few pumps while feeling himself harden again.

"I'm still hungry, little human. Hope you don't mind me getting another taste."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a solid month ago and decided tonight was the night to post it even though I have work in the next 8 hours :D


End file.
